wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Sirocco
Sirocco is a male SandWing mentioned in Moon Rising. He is one of Qibli's older siblings, the other being Rattlesnake, who often helped to bully and torment Qibli before he joined the Outclaws. Their mother is Cobra. Qibli sometimes thinks or dreams about Sirocco and Rattlesnake doing cruel things to him, such as when they threatened him with their barbed tails in exchange for a talonful of date palms. In Moon's vision and in Escaping Peril they are described as huge, bulky dragons wearing a medallion with a type of bird, most likely a Vulture since they work for him, etched on it. Sirocco and Rattlesnake are working for Vulture who is their grandfather and leader of the Talons of Power. Biography Moon Rising Moonwatcher has a vision about Qibli fighting Rattlesnake and Sirocco, with an older male dragon (Vulture) glowering at him as well, with Qibli shouting "Where is she?" referring to Cobra, his mother. Winter Turning After Winter shoots frostbreath at the scavenger weapon about to kill Qibli, Moon, and Kinkajou, Qibli notes that his family probably would have shoved him closer to the projectile fired at him rather than saved him like Winter did. Escaping Peril Two SandWings are shown buying dragonflame cacti from a SkyWing vendor. It was confirmed by Tui they were Sirocco and Rattlesnake collecting the cacti for Vulture. Talons of Power A group of dragons, most likely including Sirocco and Rattlesnake, terrified the SandWing tribe by setting off dragonflame cacti in different places throughout the Sand Kingdom. ''Darkness of Dragons'' Sirocco is shown constantly at Rattlesnake's side. Rattlesnake comments that he is a meathead who gives their family a bad name. He and Rattlesnake are defeated by their mother and nearly killed before Qibli convinces her to spare them. Cobra states that she only has one dragonet and it's Qibli, disowning Sirocco and his sister, to trick Qibli in her mission to kill Queen Thorn. Personality Sirocco is shown to be clumsy and not very smart, in contrast to Qibli. Sirocco is very whiny and demanding, and very childlike. This annoys Rattlesnake, his sister, who is implied to be much smarter. Family Tree Trivia *A sirocco is a hot, dry wind that blows across the Mediterranean Sea- similar to a qibli, which Qibli is named after. This is ironic because Qibli appears to be nothing like Sirocco. *Sirocco and Rattlesnake appear and play a major role in Darkness of Dragons. *Sirocco or Rattlesnake may bear a striking resemblance to their brother. *Sirocco and Rattlesnake worked for the Talons of Power. *Sirocco and Rattlesnake were the two SandWings arguing about the Dragonflame Cactus plants in Possibility in Escaping Peril. *Sirocco has three dragon skull tattoos to represent the dragons he has killed, like Vulture and Rattlesnake. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold SiroccoTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SandWing3.jpg SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing 220px-Sirocco_from_Libya.jpg|A Libyan sirocco. Enclavedragon.png|By Solstice the Icewing Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:DoD Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Antagonists Category:Article stubs Category:Minor Characters